The Evil That is Furby
by Shadow Nite
Summary: Furby's aren't as innocent as people think. They have a mind of there own, so what happens when they enounter two Yami's and thier hikari's?
1. Default Chapter

The Evil That is Furby

Chapter 1 Bakura's Bad Day

Bakura was sitting on the couch one day, waiting for his hikari to come back from where ever he went because he was bored. As he was trying to think of something to do a voice said, "It's dawk, scawy."

"What the hell!?" He looked around for the source of the voice, only to here strange noises coming from under the Christmas tree. He went closer to investigate and found it was coming from one of the gifts. He took it out, opened it, and discovered a bright purple creature with green spots, red ears, and a yellow beak in a container marked Furby.

He took it out of the box and removed the batteries so it would shut up. He went in the kitchen to make something to eat, still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. As he was warming up leftovers from dinner, he froze as he heard a strange sound coming from the living room.

"Damn it, it better not be another one of those Furby things." He muttered to himself as he entered the living room to find out what was making the damned noise. He saw the Furby on the table facing towards him, and it's ears moved.

"I wuve you." It said as it's beak moved and it blinked. Bakura froze for a second, went over to the Furby and went to see if there were batteries in it again, he was going to kill whoever was messing with his head. He opened the compartment… there were no batteries. He looked at it and it said, "Pway with me."

"Ahh, the things possessed!!" He threw it at a wall and it shattered. He went to clean it up but as he neared it, it started to talk again.

"Do It Again!" It said.

"That's it, you're going to the Shadow Realm." Bakura started to glow, as did his Millennium Ring.

All was covered in darkness as the Furby cried it's last words, "It's dawk, scawy." Bakura sighed in relief as the darkness faded and there was no trace of the Furby anywhere.

Just then the door opened and Bakura spun around quickly to see Ryou come in the house. He dismissed his Hikari as he finally figured out what to do, "I'll blow something up on Playstation."

As he was setting up to do just that Ryou spotted a Duel Monsters card on the ground and picked it up adding it to his deck. "Duel to see who goes first." Ryou said to his yami.

"Fine." They set up for a match, and Ryou went first.

"I play Red Ears Purple Furby in Attack mode."

Bakura took one look at the card and ran fleeing from the house screaming, "It won't die! It just won't die!"

AN: I hope you like, there will probably only be three chapters, but please read and review, Jaa.


	2. Marik's Paranoia

Chapter 2 Marik's Paranoia

"Hey Marik, I'm going to get wrapping paper for Isis' gift. Don't break it ok?" Malik said as he left the house.

Marik looked at the pink fuzzy thing sitting on the counter. It had an orange beak and yellow eyes. As he watched it, it blinked. "Kyaa!" He toppled off the stool he'd been perched on and hit the ground with an undignified thump.

"Itai, that hurt." He mumbled as he rubbed his sore bottom and cautiously peeked over the edge of the table again. He stared at it for several moments, and when it made no more moves he slipped back into his seat. As he sat contemplating whether or not it had actually blinked, it started to talk.

"Pway with me." It's beak moved as it talked and Marik once again fell off his stool, only this times he crawled backwards to get away from the possessed fur ball.

"What the fuck!" He went back to the fuzz ball, and saw on the package that it was called a Furby, "Maybe if I take the batteries out it'll stop talking." Thus saying he ripped open the package and removed the batteries from the possessed thing.

As he was putting it back down, it spoke again, "That tickles."

"AHHH," the evil and most vile being was now operating without power, it must be after the lives of everything living, why else would a toy come to life and haunt him? It was planning on turning all the good sane people into homicidal psychopaths.

He paused at that, hmm. No, it's worse than that he was going to turn all the perfectly good homicidal maniacs into sane busybodies who were always in other people business. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He had to get rid of it and maintain the perfect balance that was his own mind.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the blender then he brought it out to the living room, stuffed the Furby in it, and pressed the high-speed puree button. "Nooooo! Why won't it work?" It was then that he noticed that it was unplugged.

"Oh," he quickly plugged it in while cackling evilly as he watched the Furby be chopped to bits. He turned off the now beloved appliance and was standing to leave when…

"That tickles." He whirled around in absolute terror and drew his millennium rod. The Furby and now traitorous blender were engulfed in pitch black, and disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

He was entering the kitchen when the door opened and closed again.

Malik walked into the house and saw the remains of the Furby package laying on the floor, and a strange Duel Monsters Card lying on the table. Not really thinking about it he placed the card in his deck and stormed off to find Marik.

"Marik, what the hell did you do to Isis' gift?"

"I sent it to the shadow realm, the stupid thing was possessed." He replied calmly while sucking on his cherry Popsicle.

"Then you will pay to replace it!" Malik stated his face and voice dead pan.

"I will not, the evil creature is not allowed in the house!" Marik said while waving his Popsicle wildly through the air.

"Then I challenge you to a duel, I win you replace the Furby, you win and I'll find Isis a new gift."

"Deal!"

The quickly set up for the game and Malik played first, "I play Yellow Eyes Pink Furby!"

"No!" Marik yelled while throwing his Popsicle in the air at the sight of the possessed toy now duel monster before him. "Why won't the stupid thing stay dead?" And with that he ran screaming out of his house.

AN: Hope You like! .


End file.
